


It's Right For Them

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cousin Incest, Drama & Romance, F/F, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lily turns to Dominique, the one person who is always there for her.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Dominique Weasley
Kudos: 4





	It's Right For Them

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Lily took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Dominique, are you home?" she called out.

The door flung open, revealing a flushed Dominique. "What are you doing here Lily?" she asked, stepping aside to let her cousin in. She took in Lily's haggard appearance and immediately became worried. "Lily?" she asked, moving closer.

"I've had a bad night," she whispered.

"I can see that, come on, let's go into the living room." The two girls moved into the living room, where Lily plopped herself on the couch.

"Do you want anything? A cup of tea or something?"

"Yes please, Dominique," Lily answered softly.

The blonde witch disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later and handed Lily a steaming mug.

"Thanks for letting me in," Lily said softly.

Dom scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

Lily didn't say anything. Instead, she lifted the mug up and took a sip. "Oh, that's good."

Dominique smiled. "I put a bit of firewhisky in there, thought you'd need it."

Lily took another sip.

"So what happened, Lily?" Dominique asked, leaning forward.

Lily took a deep breath. "I broke up with Scorpius."

"Oh Lils, I'm so sorry."

Lily shook her head. "Don't be sorry, I'm not."

"Why did you break up?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Because I just don't like him anymore. And it isn't just him… it's guys in general." Lily took a sip of her tea. "I'm attracted to women," she whispered, afraid of her cousin's reaction.

Dominique raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm a lesbian," Lily said, placing the mug on the coffee table.

Dominique nodded.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, looking into Dom's eyes.

Dominique was horrified. "No, of course not! Lily, I'm a lesbian too! There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Lily's jaw dropped. "You're into girls too?"

Dominique shifted uncomfortably. "Not girls, just one girl."

"Oh, who?" Lily asked, scooting closer.

Dominique just shook her head. "Never you mind. Now do you want to talk about it, or are you ready for bed?"

Lily's eyes lit up. "Can I stay here?"

Dominique nodded. "Of course you can."

"Good, I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Mum and Dad."

"Well, my couch is always open to you."

"Thanks Dom," Lily said, giving her cousin a quick hug.

The older girl smiled. "Let me just grab some clothes so you can change." Dominique disappeared into her bedroom, reappearing a few minutes later with a tee shirt and some shorts. She handed them to Lily, who went into the bathroom to change.

She came out a few minutes later, noticing that Dom had put blankets on the couch. "All set?" Dom asked, giving her a smile.

Lily nodded. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this." And it was true. Dominique had always been there for her when no one else was. She was by far her favourite cousin and her best friend. Ever since they were little, Dom had looked out for her. And Lily was so grateful.

"Goodnight," Dominique said, shutting the lights off her in her apartment. She moved into her bedroom, quickly closing the door. "Get a grip," she whispered to herself. _Just because Lily is into girls now doesn't mean she'd be into me. Besides, we're related, and she isn't as messed up as I am._

With a groan, Dominique got into bed. She wasn't sure when exactly it had started, but she had been in love with Lily for years now. Lily was just so perfect: she was smart, beautiful, funny, kind… the list went on and on.

But they were cousins, family! But no matter how much Dom told herself it was wrong, she just couldn't let it go. She loved Lily, and nothing would change that.

No one else knew though, and she doubted she'd ever tell anyone. She didn't want people to judge her. She sighed. You can't help who you fall in love with.

Dominique closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Lily tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Her thoughts were going a million miles a second and she was getting a migraine from it all. Who was Dom's mystery girl? Lily wracked her mind, trying to find a hint of it somewhere.

And that's when it hit her.

Dominique was in love with her!

Lily was shocked. She had no idea up until now…

Dominique loved her? Was that sort of thing even allowed? Lily wasn't sure. But what about…

Shaking her head, Lily got up off the couch. She kept over to Dominique's bedroom, cracking open the door. Dom was sleeping soundly in her bed. With a sigh, Lily pushed the door open, slowly making her way over to the bed. Silently, she climbed in, pulling the covers over her.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep," Lily responded.

Dom laughed. "So you thought you'd just come in here with me?"

Lily smiled, "Yeah, I did." Reaching over, she grabbed Dominique's hand. "I know."

Dom froze. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," Lily replied. She scooted closer to the two of them were practically touching. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, lightly placing her lips on Dom's. The kiss was soft and sweet, but lasted no more than a few seconds.

Breaking away, the two of them were quiet.

Lily took a deep breath. "That was nice."

Dom giggled. "Yeah, it was."

And their lips met again, more aggressively this time.

* * *

The next morning, Dominique woke up feeling frightened that Lily would regret what had happened. Rolling over, she saw Lily was awake and staring at her. "Lil?" she whispered.

"I don't regret it," Lily answered, reaching out and securing Dominique's hand in her own.

Dominique smiled, her heart fluttering. "Good, I don't regret it either."

The two of them fell back asleep, their arms wrapped firmly around each other.


End file.
